


Wait For Backup

by Cat2000



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the television series Prodigal Son and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Tag to season one episode 15: Death’s Door. Malcolm was told to wait for backup. Someone takes issue with the fact that he didn’t. Yet again
Kudos: 23





	Wait For Backup

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers up to and including episode 15 of season one of Prodigal Son; references to violence

“You okay?” JT took a step forward, eyeing Malcolm, blocking his way out of the morgue.

“Of course.” Malcolm flashed a grin at the detective, one that grew wider as he realised what the question _really_ meant. “You were _worried_ about me. I’m so flattered, Jake Tim?” He cocked his head to one side, his expression turning hopeful.

JT just stared at him. “Give it up, Bright. You’re never gonna come close.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to stop trying.” Malcolm’s grin turned manic, even as his tone became more thoughtful. “I’m right, aren’t I? You were worried about me.”

“I’m _pissed_ at you,” JT replied. “What did Dani tell you, Bright?”

“You need to be a bit more specific….”

“About backup,” JT stated. “What did Dani say to you about backup?”

“I couldn’t wait!” Malcolm protested, darting a glance past JT. His eyes landed on Edrisa, who was being led away by Dani. Edrisa was beginning to lag and slow her steps a little, like the adrenaline had finally worn off. He then turned his attention back to JT. “You’re blocking me from leaving. You want to talk to me?”

“Oh, I’m gonna do a lot more than just talk.” JT advanced slowly on Malcolm.

Malcolm’s eyes widened and he took a step back. “You’ve _never_ been violent towards me before!” he blurted out.

“What?” JT frowned. “Bro, I’m not gonna punch you. I _am_ gonna be smacking your ass, though.”

“Oh.” Malcolm’s eyes widened even further and he took a step back, even as he glanced quickly towards their two colleagues…noticing that Dani was steering Edrisa out of the corridor. Away from them. He thought about calling out. About telling them he’d found something…that he needed their help. Anything that would halt, or at least postpone, what JT was planning to do.

JT moved fully into Malcolm’s line of sight and said, “Even if you get them to come back here, it won’t save you from being punished. I’ll do it in front of them, if need be. And if you’re expecting Dani to save you, I should let you know she’s just as pissed at you as I am.”

Malcolm stared at JT’s face; at the grim expression there. He could protest, both verbally and physically. The last time JT had taken him in hand, he hadn’t been in a state of mind where he could fight. But now that he was…was actually considering it…he didn’t think he could fight. And he knew that Gil took him in hand because he cared about him and considered him family.

It was hard to turn off his profiling. Hard not to look at JT, or any of them, and switch off his constant observations. And it was even harder to consider this next step. If he submitted to JT, it would change things. He’d become an active participant, instead of just letting events unfold as they would.

JT stepped closer to Malcolm and he didn’t step back. He didn’t pull away. Swallowing, he reached out with one hand and looked into the other man’s eyes. He didn’t speak; didn’t put voice to his agreement. To his submission. JT didn’t need him to _say_ the words. He just needed to avoid fighting.

As JT took hold of Malcolm’s hand, Malcolm found himself relaxing. Just a fraction, but it was enough. He darted another glance towards the corridor, noticing that both Dani and Edrisa had left, and then looked at JT’s face. “Are you going to tell Gil?”

“I don’t think we need to involve him, since I’m dealing with it.” JT began to lead Malcolm over to the desk. When he reached the edge, he propped one leg up on the table and then draped Malcolm over his upraised leg.

Taking a deep breath, Malcolm settled in place, letting his hands brace on the desk to keep his balance. He let out the breath slowly as JT’s fingers moved to his pants, pulling them down along with his briefs.

Malcolm shivered, though he wasn’t cold; only feeling how vulnerable and exposed he was. He was only given a few moments to fully realise the position he was in, though, before he felt the first harsh smack delivered to his backside.

The sting was immediate and Malcolm drew his breath in again sharply. He clenched his fingers tightly on the desk and let out a quiet whimper when the second and third smacks landed.

JT settled very quickly into a pattern of swats, covering Malcolm’s entire backside in the stinging swats. And then he began to smack from the top once more, covering skin already tender and sensitive from the first circuit.

Malcolm began to squirm in earnest, his breath hitching as his eyes began to water. “I’m sorry!” he cried out, a more desperate note in his voice as he felt his emotions well up, threatening to cause him to burst into tears.

“I’d rather you start _waiting for backup_ , rather than rush headlong into dangerous situations and then being _sorry_ after the fact,” JT responded.

Malcolm opened his mouth to respond, but JT’s palm moved a bit lower and began to swat his sit spots and upper thighs. The sting to the more sensitive spots, where he knew he’d feel it when he sat down later, caused the tears to fall down his cheeks and he began to squirm in earnest. The only reason he didn’t throw his hand back to try and protect his backside was because he didn’t want to lose his balance and had to keep his hands in place on the desk.

“You _wait for backup_ , Bright.” JT began to smack that bit harder and faster. “Doesn’t matter who tells you to. _You could have been killed_.”

Malcolm cried out at the harder smacks. He clenched his fists tightly on the desk, more tears falling down his cheeks as he began to sob. “ _I’m sorry_ , JT!” he burst out. He knew an apology wasn’t what the other man was looking for, but it was all that he had to offer.

“I know you are, kid.” JT sighed. “I don’t want to do this again, Bright. But I will if I have to. You need to think about your own safety. And if you won’t do it on your own? Well, it means I’ll need to step in. Again. Do you understand?”

Those last three words were accompanied by the hardest smacks yet and Malcolm’s body tensed, then abruptly slumped over JT’s knee and he began to sob hard.

It took a few moments for Malcolm to realise the spanking had stopped and that JT was rubbing his back in slow, soothing motions. His sobbing slowed and quieted down, until he was only hiccupping softly.

“You good, Bright?” JT asked softly.

“Clarify good,” Malcolm muttered. “Everyone’s going to know I’ve been crying when we get back.”

“Yeah, you can always wash your face.” JT rubbed Malcolm’s back for a few more moments and then pulled Malcolm’s clothing back into place before helping him to stand up.

Pouting, Malcolm reached back and rubbed his stinging bottom through his suit pants. “Ouch,” he muttered.

“Good,” JT stated. “If it hurts, maybe it’ll stick longer in your mind.” Then, he reached out and wrapped an arm around Malcolm’s shoulders and hugged him, brief and tight, for a moment.

Malcolm relaxed into the embrace, it being more comforting than he’d thought it would be. “Did I really scare you?” he asked, a rueful note creeping into his voice.

“Course not. I’d never be scared about your scrawny ass being in danger.” JT let go of him and jerked his head towards the door. “Let’s go and join the others.”

“Yeah.” With one last quick rub, Malcolm headed to the door. “You think Dani will forgive me too?”

“Course she will,” JT replied. “She gives you a hell of a lot of leeway.”

“That’s because we’re friends.” Malcolm couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. He then cocked his head to one side. “Are _we_ friends?”

“Nah.” JT nudged shoulders with him before saying, “We’re _brothers_ , bro.”

** The End **


End file.
